Kickin' It With Cameryon
by HarryPotter4Life24
Summary: Cameryon is a teenage actress who just moved to California from New York. She may be years older then the others but she proves to be a vital part of the dojo. As she brings in more business because of the fact that it's the location for some scenes to be shot for the tv show that she is acting in. JackXOC
1. Introducing Cameryon

Kickin' It with Cameryon Chapter 1: Introducing Cameryon

Disclaimer: I only Cameryon and her family

I was in the car with my mother and stepdad with my stepdad driving. I was listening to music of my galaxy s5 and my binder open and was highlighting my lines for the first episode of the Bleach Live Action television show it was going to start filming as soon as we got to California.

My name's Cameryon Leah Baker and I'm 17 years old. I have long blonde hair, brown eyes, and I'm originally from New York but moved to California because most of my work for acting was in California I would have to leave for months my parents decided to move us to California.

I was wearing a reindeer hoodie, skinny jeans, a pair of converse's, my love necklace, bangle bracelets, and a pair of stud earrings.

As I took an earbud out my mother said, "Cam. We're almost to our new house and then we'll get the basement set up for your acting things.

I nodded, "Thanks Mom. When do we have to pick up my dress for the premiere of Where She Went?"

Dad then replied, "I'm going to that up while your mother and you get the basement set up Cammie."

I nodded and quickly patted my Jack Russell Fido and my Poodle Fifi and then went back to highlighting my lines.

"Cameryon were here."

I looked out the car window and was so excited to be in California and to start doing the work on the Bleach Live Action.

I quickly zipped up the binder and put my highlighter in it. I then brought Fifi and Fido to the house and we walked in and they ran around.

I laughed and then walked down to the basement and my mother said, "I painted it purple because that color seems to always calm you down."

I nodded and took out my earbuds and put of a band and we started to unpack everything.

As we finished Dad walked in and said, "Cameryon. I've got your dress."

Mom and I walked upstairs as I stopped playing the music. Dad handed me the bag it was in and I unzipped the bag.

I then said, "I'm going to get ready for the premiere. Mom you'll do my hair?"

She laughed and said, "Who else would I let do my daughter's hair and makeup?"

I laughed and then walked upstairs and into my bedroom. I quickly took a shower and blow dried my hair and then got dressed into my blue and silver dress for the premiere.

I then slipped on my heels and then walked downstairs. My Dad then said, "There she is my beautiful Cameryon."

I laughed and then my Mom said, "Come on Cameryon. I put your cell phone on the charger."

I sat down at the chair my mother had pulled out and sat quickly while my mother did my hair. As soon as she finished she held up a mirror and said, "So what do you think?"

"I love it. Thanks Mom."

She said, "No problem baby. Just let me do your make up and nails and then your done."

I nodded and Mom grabbed her make up stuff and I let my mom o it as I sat quietly and then she painted my nails.

As soon as my nails dried a car pulled up and Dad said, "Cam your rides here."

Mom handed me my blue purse and then said, "Good luck baby. Dad and I will be watching on tv."

I nodded and then walked out and got into the car and the man said, "Cameryon Baker?"

"Yup."

He then drove to the place and I got out. Walking down the carpet I couldn't be more excited to start filming.

I waited until I heard the man say, "Here she is Cameryon Baker."

I walked out and sat down and the ma said, "So Cameryon you just moved to California. How do you like it?"

"I love it. I've been coming here for years so Mom and Dad decided to move us to California so I wouldn't have to be away from them for so long."

He then said, "And you are doing a new television show what is it about?"

I laughed and said, "Anybody who knows me knows that I love anime shows and this is the perfect shot for me. I loved the Bleach Manga and anime show so when I was given the chance I took it and I landed the part of Ichigo."

He nodded and said, "In the manga and anime Ichigo is a guy so how are you going to do it?"

I replied, "We changed Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime's gender so that's how I'm going to play Ichigo."

He then said, "We have a picture for the show actually."

He then brought up a picture and said, "Thank you for coming Cameryon. Good night everybody."

I walked out and then went home and walked up to my room and put on my pajamas and threw my hair up into a ponytail and then sat down on my bed and continued to highlight my notes while listening to music.


	2. Filming Starts

Kickin' It with Cameryon Chapter 2: Filming Starts

Disclaimer: I only Cameryon and her family

As my alarm went off my hand slammed down on the alarm and I peeked out from under the covers. It was only 5 a.m. but I had to get up and get ready to start filming.

I quickly got dressed into a floral strapless dress, floral sneakers, and I put my necklace that my stepdad gave me on. I walked downstairs with my binder and put it on the kitchen table as I got ready.

As I was making my breakfast that was just an egg sandwich my dogs came over and cried.

I sighed, "Alright. Come on let's feed you both."

I walked over to their bowls and picked them up and put the food in and then put them back down on the floor. AS I poured coffee into my go cup I took a deep breath and said, "Time to go."

I grabbed a sticky note and wrote _Gone to the set. I'll see you later. Love you Mom and Dad. ~Cameryon :P_

I then walked outside with my purse and as I got to the driver's side of my car I dug around until I found my car keys and then unlocked my car and got in. After putting my purse in the passenger's side I drove to the set.

Getting to the security the guard said, "I.D.?"

I grabbed my wallet and brought it up to my I.D. for the set and said, "Here you go."

He looked at the I.D. and said, "Have a good day filming Cameryon."

I nodded and took back my wallet and then drove till I found my spot and then parked. As I turned off the car and took out my keys my phone buzzed with a message and I shook my head and then grabbed it and said, "Seriously Mom?"

I send back a quick response and then walked out with my purse on my arm and walked into my trailer and got changed into Ichigo's uniform and then walked to the hair and makeup trailer with my script in my hand.

A lady said, "Your Cameryon right?"

I nodded and she said, "I thought so. Hi Cameryon I'm Hannah I'll be doing your hair and makeup today."

I nodded and followed Hannah and as I sat down she said, "I'll do your hair first so you can work on memorizing your lines."

I laughed, "I already memorized my lines. I just like to double check the lines to make sure that I have them right."

She laughed and then said, "We know that you have an allergic reaction to all types of hair dye so we got a hair spray so that you can wash it out as soon as you get home."

I nodded and went over the lines that I had for today. I was a little OCD when it came to organization for my scripts for movies and television shows it just made it easier for me if I knew what I had to learn.

She said, "Alright I'm done with your hair."

I looked up and saw it was how it was when I was in New York. I had always worn an over the shoulder braid the only difference was that my hair was orange.

She then walked to the front and said, "Alright let's start on the makeup part of this session."

I nodded and she started my makeup and the director came in and said, "Hannah. Hurry Up! She needs to be on set in a couple of minutes."

She nodded and said, "Yes sir."

She then did my makeup quickly and said, "Good luck Cameryon."

"Thanks Hannah. See you later."

I walked onto set and the director Mike said, "Alright. Cameryon, Christopher. We're going to be doing the scene when Ruki breaks into Ichigo's room for the first time. Any questions?"

I said, "Yeah. Should my character be starting at the ceiling or having her eyes closed thinking?"

Mike said, "Do what you think is most comfortable Cameryon."

I nodded and Mike yelled, "Places everyone!" I walked into the bedroom set and leaned against the door and then Mike said, "ACTION!"

I opened my eyes and made my way to the bed and put my bag on the desk chair and then laid down in the bed and had my eyes closed and was thinking and had the people playing my family arguing in the back ground.

A voice to my left said, "I sense strong spiritual pressure nearby."

My eyes snapped open and looked to my right and said, "HEY! What are you doing in my bedroom?!"

The guy didn't answer and started to take his sword out and I backed up to the wall and said, "Be careful with that thing. Are you even listening to me?"

Mike then said, "And cut. Cameryon. Christopher. That was a great first take. Let's do a couple more takes and then we'll do another scene. Cameryon I think you should get involved in martial arts so you can do the moves needed for this show."

I nodded and said, "Of course. I'll do that right after we finish filming."

He nodded and said, "Get back to your places everybody and we'll start from the top."

After we did that scene a couple more times he said, "We'll have your double stand in now Cameryon so you can say the lines of what she is thinking."

"Gotcha."

As soon as we started filming I said, "Seems like there's more ghost then ever coming to me."

As soon as my double got on the bed and the family started arguing I said, "What if it means something? Being born with a gift sucks sometimes but I would rather it was me then Yuzu and Karin."

Mike then said, "And cut. Good job Cameryon, Christopher, Taylor, Mackenzie, and Dave. Alright next scene is going to be Ichigo seeing the hollow for the first time after it attacked her family. Places everybody."

I was standing next to Christopher and he was saying, "Hollows only come after people with high spiritual pressure. It was coming after you."

I looked at him and said, "So my father, Yuzu, and Karin's injuries were all because of me?"

"Yes. Where are you going?"

I stood on the marked off spot and said, "Hey you! Ugly creature thing. If it's me you want then leave my family alone and come after me."

I then closed my eyes and heard the sound effect I was waiting for and then opened my eyes and try to say something but couldn't and Christopher said "You are so sums you know that? The hollow wouldn't stop after it got your soul it would look for more. I'm too injured to fight. You'll have to take my place."

I said, "Anything. Just tell me what to do."

He then said, "Take my Zanpaktu and put it to the center of your chest. I will transfer a portion of my powers to you but it will only be temporary and I can't guaranty that you will survive."

"I'll do anything Soul Reaper."

Christopher then said, "It isn't Soul Reaper it Ruki Ruki Kuchiki."

"And my name is Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

Mike then said, "Alright let's do this scene a couple more times and then we'll pick up from here tomorrow."

We all nodded and then did the scene a couple more times before we went back to our trailers. I got dressed back into outfit for today and put my hair into a messy bun and then grabbed my phone and dialed home before walking to my car.

My mother said, "Cameryon! Did you have a good day filming?"

"Yeah Mom. Can you look up a martial arts place so that I can learn? Orders from the director."

She said, "Sure thing honey. Alright the closest ones are either the Bobby Wasabi Dojo or Black Dragons Martial Arts Academy. I made lasagna tonight. Tell me when your one the way back from the dojo and I'll heat it up for you."

"Thanks Mom. See you soon." I got into my car and then drove to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

As soon as I parked at the open court mall I walked out and walked to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

I walked in and saw a man teaching a class or at least trying to teach. He then said, "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to sign up for lessons."

He turned to his students and said, "Take five guys. Come with me."

We walked into his office and he said, "Alright. What's your name?"

"Cameryon Baker."

He said, "Cameryon Baker what as in the movie actress Cameryon Baker?"

"That's me."

He then said, "Alright I'll have you in a class with the three students right know. Can you do the class later this week?"

I thought about my schedule and said, "Yeah. That's fine."

He then handed me a shirt and GI and said, "What's your phone number?"

I wrote it down and he said, "Can you sign something for me before I introduce you to the others?"

I nodded and he handed me a photo from the Hero's Pride. I sighed it and he said, "Let's go."

We walked out of the room and said, "Milton, Eddie, and Jerry. This is Cameryon Baker she's going to be joining this lesson."

Milton said, "Hi Cameryon. Are you going to be going to Seaford High?"

"Yeah. When I don't have to get up super early and we start filming later I'll be able to go to high school. Sorry but I've got to go. I've got to eat and take a shower."

They nodded and I walked out to my car and sent my mother a text message and then drove home.

I walked in through the front door and yelled, "I'm home!"

Dad said, "Did you have a good day Cameryon?"

"Yeah I did. It was interesting to say the least."

I quickly ate and then said, "I'm going to go take a shower."

Mom then said, "After you do come down and we'll watch a movie."

"Alright." I walked up the stairs and then quickly took a shower. As the orange color hairspray swirled around the drain and I thought about what had happened today and then turned off the water and grabbed a towel before getting dressed.

I walked downstairs with my hair in a ponytail and sat down on the couch with my parents and said, "What are we watching?"

Dad replied, "Animal."

I nodded and said, "So we aren't watching one of mine tonight?"

We all laughed and then watched the movie.

A/N Alright next chapter is going to be Wasabi Warriors and she will be in school until after lunch and then goes to film until she goes to the dojo. And they start to film the second episode for the live action show. Okay that's all I have to say READ and REVIEW :D :P ;D


	3. AN

Hey everybody I know that I haven't been updating for a while but I have a reason for it. It's not a very good reason but it's a reason. I've been basically playing games on my PS3 and re-reading my Harry Potter books and of course hanging out with my boyfriend. But I have some news. All of my stories are going on hold while I work on Harry Potter stories. Be on the look out for my first story in the Muggle-Born Siblings Saga The Magic Within. It evolves my Characters of Abigail and Michael Carson. They are a year apart so the first story will only have a little bit of Michael and there mother Cassandra. I have a poll up so please take the time to vote of whether or not Abbie should be on the HufflePuff Qudditch team


End file.
